Valentine's Day is For The AwesomeMinded!
by poopertrooper
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Arthur's sick in bed, so the adventures for All Heart's Day is taken in the reins of three and a half year old Gilbert! V-Day Age Downgrade Two-shot! Rated K  just cause.


_Hello, it's A Hot Delicious Cup of Tea again! This time with a bonus story for my APH fanfic **Age Downgrade**! This was inspired because of the lack of good fanfiction I had to read this week. So I'm like, "Well, why not waste a bit of class time on a Valentine's one-shot?" And this was born. I do hope you enjoy! :)_

_Story Started: February 28th, 2012_

_Typing Started: March 2nd, 2012_

_**Valentine's Day is for the Awesome-Minded!**_

_**An 'Age Downgrade' Bonus Story**_

_**A Hetalia: Axis Powers Fanfic**_

_**Written by A Hot Delicious Cup Of Tea**_

_ It's Valentine's Day. _ Was the first thought that passed through little Gilbert Belischmidt's mind as he woke up.

_It's Valentine's Day, so I need to wake Artie up! _Was his second thought as he opened his blood-red eyes.

Gilbert sat up in his Jungle Book style toddler bed, and glanced over to the crib where Arthur, or Artie, as Gilbert called him, slept. But he _wasn't _there. Not even the slobber-covered, not so mint green rabbit toy he always carried was there.

"Is the awesome me the only one not up?" he asked himself, climbing quietly out of the bed, being careful not to tumble to the floor.

He shook his head, letting the silver hair on top of it whip back and forth, just as he liked it. Then he rubbed his eyes to get the crusties on the edges out. He turned to the large mirror on the other side of the room, and could tell he hadn't slept well the previous night, for there were light bags under his vermillion eyes.

Suddenly, he heard light footsteps outside of the bedroom, and he scrambled under his bed, afraid that it was Allistor, who would be wondering who was making so much noise so early or something.

Instead, he saw tiny, polka-dot socked feet toddle into the room, followed by a long moan Gilbert could quickly identify as Arthur's.

Gilbert crawled out, almost startling Arthur, but once the green-eyed one year-old saw who was creeping, he immediately relaxed, mostly.

Gilbert noticed that the mint bunny seemed to be missing from Arthur's self, and he grew concerned. "Hey, where'd the bunny you have everywhere go?" he asked, sitting down on the floor beside Arthur.

"Alfwed put Flwying Mint Bunny in the wash. But Gillie…..I don't feel good at all." Arthur mumbled, voice sounding different.

"Oh. Well, what's wrong? You sound like a cartoon character that I can't remember the name of." Gilbert tried looking into Arthur's ear to see if there was anything wrong with it, to no avail.

"My nose is all stwuffy, and my eyeballs burn, even though I didn't cry. And I'm really thirsty."

"I had something like that on my birthday, remember? Except I had to throw up a whole lot. That wasn't fun at all, and Mattie kept giving me this really gross slime that he said would make me feel better! But it tasted yucky!

"Yuh-huh, I wenember. That was grwoss when you did that."

_TAP TAP TAP._

Both children's heads turned to the doorway, where they saw Alfred standing, someone else beside him. That someone had platinum blonde hair sleeked back by what _could've _been gel, and he had intimidating blue eyes.

"Looks like they're awake now. Happy All Heart's Day, you two." Alfred said as he went further into the room.

"It's Valentine's Day, doo-doo brain!" Gilbert corrected his caretaker, eyeing the man beside him suspiciously.

Alfred just sighed and lifted Arthur off of the floor, quickly catching a whiff of Arthur's especially bad-smelling breath. "Whoa, Arthur. Are you okay?" Alfred asked, brushing some hair out of Arthur's face.

"Artie said he felt yucky today, almost like what I had on my birthday, but without all the throw up, he says." Gilbert chirped, sliding slightly closer to the mysterious blonde man, wanting badly to interrogate him.

"Oh….I see. Well, you should stay in bed today, Arthur. It's too bad you had to be sick on Valentine's Day." Alfred said, putting Arthur back into his crib.

Arthur tried to struggle with Alfred, but he eventually exhausted himself, quicker than normal when he fought to stay out of bed. Once he was in, though, he was fast asleep.

"He's a rowdy one, isn't he?" the other man finally spoke.

"Yeah, he can be, but never as bad as Gilbert when it's bed time on Saturdays."

"Bruder can be so unpredictable." The man replied, looking down at Gilbert with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Gilbert asked, glaring up at the blonde man.

"I'm…..Your older brother, Ludwig. I had to go off on a trip and I left you in the care of Alfred and Matthew." Ludwig said as he got down onto his knees in front of Gilbert.

"So…Does that mean….I have to go home? I don't want to, Ludwig!" Gilbert panicked.

"No, no, Gil. You'll be staying here, of course! I just came back to stay with you for awhile. Is that alright for you?"

Gilbert shook his head and ran to Alfred, grabbing his jeans-clad leg and buried his face in it.

"Aw, Gilbert. Is this too much right now?" Alfred whispered, rubbing Gilbert's silver hair gently.

"I want CanCan…" Gilbert whined, using a different name for his favorite of the three caretakers, Matthew.

"Uh, he's still in the shower, last I checked. But are you hungry for some pancakes? He did fix some that he didn't finish."

"O-Okay. If they're CanCan's pancakes," Gilbert looked up at Alfred, and then over to where Arthur was fast asleep, snoring ungracefully. "Is Artie gonna be able to have a pancake?"

"I don't think so. He'll be eating food like you did when you were sick. Just to be sure he _ doesn't _end up getting the flu. Now why don't we go down to the kitchen to eat?"

Gilbert nodded and allowed himself to be lifted up into Alfred's strong arms, still in his pajamas that made him look like a bright orange dinosaur.

"Do you want to stay, Ludwig? You don't have to, you know." Alfred turned and asked Ludwig.

"I suppose I have to go. You, Matthew, and Allistor seem to be doing a fine job taking care of Gilbert, and until you can get them both back to normal, I'd love to have a moment or two to myself. But if you need my help, call me in advance and I'll fly over to do so." Ludwig said, walking past Alfred and out of the room.

~*2 Hours Later*~

"CANCAN! ALFRED! ALLISTOR! ARTIE! COME QUICK!" Gilbert yelled, poking his head in through the front door of the large property, a noticeable lump in his Domo jacket.

It didn't take long for the adults to come running, but Arthur was still in bed sick with what Allistor noted as the beginnings of the flu.

"What's wrong, Gilbert?" Matthew asked, opening the door to the front porch where Gilbert was, holding down his jacket.

"Did you find something, Gil?" Alfred said, walking past Matthew over to Gilbert.

Gilbert nodded and slowly unzipped his jacket as Allistor got to the group. Inside was a tiny white rabbit.

"He's hurt, really bad. I think something stabbed him," Gilbert said, getting close to tears. "Can you make him better, CanCan?" he turned to Matthew, holding the rabbit in his arms.

"I could try to help him, Gilbert. I owned a rabbit once, when I was young." Allistor said, examining the wound in the animal's side intently.

"Y-You would? You would help the bunny?" Gil's eyes widened in cheer.

Allistor nodded and took the rabbit from Gilbert, and quickly went inside, the albino boy running after him.

After about an hour, the rabbit whom was now called 'Mr. T' after the artist of a song Gilbert had heard days before, was wrapped up in ACE bandages, and sitting on the kitchen ceramic counter, eating carrots out one of Arthur's baby food bowls. Next to him was Gilbert, who was excited about the rabbit. He had been trying to ask his caretakers if he could keep him forever, but they told him that they would need Arthur's input on the matter before deciding. Arthur still hadn't left the bedroom in hours, though it was clear that he now had the flu.

Alfred and Allistor had been going in 'shifts' to the boy's room to be sure he didn't get any sicker and that he didn't get extremely lonely and upset, even though he had started throwing up only an hour and a half before.

"Mr. T, when it's bedtime, do you want to see if you can make Artie better? I'm sure he'll want to meet you, 'cause his favorite animals _are_ rabbits!" Gilbert whispered into the rabbit's ear.

Mr. T ignored him and continued munching on the carrots in contentment. Gilbert sighed, and hopped off the counter and into a chair, then proceeding to grab Mr. T carefully.

"CanCan! CanCan!" Gilbert yelled into the parlor, where Matthew was setting up Mr. T's temporary cage.

"What's about, Gil?" Matthew turned around to face Gilbert.

"Can Mr. T and I see Artie? I'm getting bored and I'm _sure _Artie's tired of seeing nothing but the bedroom!"

"I guess you can, but only for a few minutes, cause I don't want you getting the flu again, alright?"

"YAY! I'll finally get to see Artie today!" Gilbert cheered, hugging Matthew in happiness…..

(To be Continued.)

_Hey, I hope you enjoyed the first part of the bonus! I'll put the second part soon, but you see…I haven't written it yet, so things could happen. Lol. And GERMANY made a short appearance!~ And I'm sorry for all those Little!England fans that I made him catch the flu for Valentines, but I wanted something like that in the story. I like England in chibi, too!~_

_I can't believe I wasted a good FOUR school days writing this. Like, I was writing on it during class when I was supposed to be paying attention and taking notes. And I was also surprised to the word count, over 1,000! Which is usually hard when typing an average chapter of **Age Downgrade**._

_So, I'll see you in the next part of "Valentine's Day is for The Awesome-Minded!"_

_Please Review, subscribe, favorite, and answer my poll!~_

_~A Hot Delicious Cup Of Tea_

_P.S. When you listen to The Boy Least Likely To's "A Fairytale Ending", doesn't it remind you of Chibi Prussia? Is there a song that fits Chibi England? Anyone else? And also, I think I might draw some fanart for this fanfic soon, but what scene do you think I should draw?_


End file.
